Apink
centre|650px 'Apink' *'Nombre:' **Apink (Internacional). **에이핑크 (eipingkeu) en Corea. **エーピンク (Ēpinku) en Japon. **'¿Por qué?:' El 'A' viene del nombre de su agencia, mientras que "pink" es el color que representa la inocencia. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 1 chica. *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 19 de abril de 2011. **'Japón:' 22 de octubre de 2014. *'Géneros:' K-Pop y J-Pop. *'Fanclub oficial:' Pink Panda. **'¿Porque?:' Pues bien, a ellos (Staff de a-pink.net) les aclaró un representativo de ACube (Hace mucho tiempo) que se habían "equivocado" al llamar a sus fans "Pink Panda", ya que el nombre original del fandom que había dejado la ACube era "Panda", lo que quiere decir que el fandom se llama originalmente "Panda". *'Color oficial:' Rosa *'Agencia:' **Plan A Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (misma que Huh Gak). **Universal Music (Japón) ''. *'Sub-Unidad:' **Pink BnN (2014) 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' La primera aprendiz en ser revelada como miembro del nuevo grupo de chicas de A Cube Entertainment fue NaEun, quien durante el 2010 había aparecido en los vídeos ''Beautiful', ''''Soom' y 'I Like You The Best' de Beast. El segundo miembro en ser revelado fue la líder del grupo, ChoRong, quien hizo una pequeña aparición en el vídeo de Beast 'Shock' en su versión japonesa. Más tarde fue anunciado que este nuevo grupo debutaría bajo una sub-división de Cube llamado A Cube Entertainment. El 21 de febrero A Cube creó una cuenta oficial de la agencia en Twitter y reveló a HaYoung como el tercer miembro de A Pink. EunJi fue el cuarto miembro en ser anunciado. A través de Twitter A Cube reveló un vídeo de EunJi cantando 'I Love You I Do' de Jennifer Hudson. YooKyung fue anunciada de manera similar, a través de un vídeo en donde se le veía tocando el piano. BoMi y NamJoo fueron los últimos miembros en ser revelados también a través de Twitter. El documental, bajo el título 'A Pink News', (transmitido por TrendE) sacó al aire a A Pink por primera vez al público. El programa trasmitía el proceso del grupo hasta su debut. El episodio piloto fue emitido el 11 de marzo de 2011. Y cada episodio contaba con diferentes invitados famosos como los presentadores. Entre las estrellas que presentaron el programa estaban: G.NA, Mario, Seung Ho y G.O (MBLAQ), BEAST, 4Minute, Jinwoon (2AM) y SunHwa & Hyosung (Secret) INFINITE (SungKyu y SungJong). Antes de su debut las chicas habían recibido el apodo de "Fairy Idols", y sus rostros las ayudaron en los contratos que obtuvieron, al igual que una sesión de fotos para High Cut, a promocionar las joyas de la marca "Cottiny ", y la marca de bebidas "Ceylon Tea ". '2011: Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'Seven Springs of A Pink El 13 de abril el primer teaser del vídeo musical del álbum debut de A Pink, ''Seven Springs of A Pink', fue revelado. El tema del teaser fue la primavera y la idea de la belleza inocente. A Pink lanzó su primer mini álbum ''''Seven Springs of A Pink' y el vídeo musical de su primer sencillo 'I Don't Know' el 19 de abril del 2011 en el cual aparecio Kikwang, miembro de Beast. El álbum incluía cinco canciones, entre ellas 'It Girl' y 'Wishlist'. El grupo debutó el 21 de Abril de 2011 en M! Countdown (Mnet). Durante su primer fanmeet, A Pink anunció Pink Panda como el nombre de su fanclub oficial, un juego de palabras entre el nombre del grupos & la palabra coreana 'fan' (팬, paen). Al terminar las promociones de 'I Don't Know' el grupo comenzó a promocionar 'It Girl' en los programas de música semanales. A Pink también grabó la canción 'Let Us Just Love' para el popular drama se SBS, Protect the Boss, la canción fue lanzada en septiembre del 2011. En noviembre del 2011, el grupo empezó a grabar un nuevo reality show llamado Birth of a Family junto a Infinite. El programa siguió a ambos grupos mientras cuidaban de animales abandonados y maltratados durante ocho semanas. El primer episodio salió el aire el 12 de noviembre. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Album 'Snow Pink El grupo lanzó su segundo Mini Album, ''Show Pink', el 22 de noviembre de 2011, con el sencillo ''''My My', una canción compuesta por Tiger Shinsadong. Las promociones para 'My My' comenzaron el 25 de noviembre en KBS Music Bank. El 29 de noviembre, A Pink recibió su primer premio, el premio "Female Rookie Awardr", en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2011, celebrada en Singapur. A Pink lanzó una canción llamada junto a BEAST "Skinny Baby" para la marca uniforme escolar Skoolooks el 26 de diciembre de 2011. '2012: Primer Album Completo 'Une Année' y Salida de YooKyung' Ellas lanzaron el epónimo "19 de abril" (4 월 19 일) para celebrar su primer aniversario. La canción fue compuesta por Kim Jin-hwan, con letra escrita por la líder del grupo, Chorong. La canción fue incluida en su primer álbum de estudio, 'Une Année, que fue lanzado el 9 de mayo de 2012. El grupo comenzó la promoción del álbum con apariciones semanales en programas de música para llevar a cabo el título de la canción 'Hush' hasta el 29 de junio. Ellos continuaron la promoción del álbum en julio con el lanzamiento de su tercer single del álbum, 'Bubibu'. El single fue elegido por los fanáticos a través de una encuesta en la página web de Mnet. En enero de 2013, A Pink grabó otro single con BEAST. El 5 de enero, el grupo apareció en el concierto AIA K-POP 2013 en Hong Kong y realizó varias de sus canciones junto con otros grupos de Cube Entertainment. En abril de 2013, Hong Yoo Kyung dejó el grupo para concentrarse en sus estudios. A CUBE Entertainment, a través de un comunicado oficial declaró lo siguiente: "YooKyung siempre ha dado su mejor esfuerzo desde su debut y ha trabajado muy duro como miembro. Después de debatir durante mucho tiempo sobre si seguir siendo una celebridad o centrarse en sus estudios, junto a los demás 6 miembros, YooKyung y la agencia ha tomado una difícil decisión. YooKyung entrará en la universidad este año, y ya no será más YooKyung de Apink, sino un estudiante. Por favor, apoyenla a ella y a su futuro." 2013: Tercer Mini Album 'Secret Garden' Luego de más de un año de descanzo, Apink lanzó su tercer mini album titulado 'Secret Garden' junto a el video musical de su canción principal 'No No No' el 5 de julio. Días después, el 20 de julio revelaron el video musical para la canción que dió nombre al álbum 'Secret Garden', y el 3 de setiembre el de 'U You'. 'No No No' se convirtió en el single más exitoso del grupo hasta ese momento, alcanzando el número 2 en el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 en su tercera semana de lanzamiento. '2014: Cuarto Mini Album 'Pink Blossom' y debut de 'Apink BNN El 13 de enero de 2014, A Pink lanzó ''Good Morning Baby', una canción compuesta por Duble Sidekick, para celebrar el día número 1.000 desde el debut del grupo. La canción alcanzó el número 6 en el gráfico semanal del Gaon. Su cuarto mini album, ''''Pink Blossom', y el video musical de su canción principal, 'Mr. Chu', fueron puestos en libertad el 31 de marzo. La canción alcanzó el número 2 en el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100. A Pink ganó seis trofeos de espectáculo musicales de 'Mr. Chu', y la canción fue la canción digital más vendido en 2014, según el cuadro de fin de año de Gaon. En junio de 2014, Yoon Bomi y Kim Namjoo formaron una sub-unidad llamada 'Apink BNN', que lanzó el sencillo 'My Darling' para el 10 de Proyecto Aniversario Brave Brothers. "'My Darling' fue posteriormente incluida en Pink Luv, el quinto mini album de A Pink. En agosto, A Pink fue elegido para reemplazar a BEAST en el reality show de la MBC Every1, Showtime. Showtime Apink emitió por primera vez el 7 de agosto de 2014, y hubo un total de ocho episodios. El espectáculo siguió las actividades diarias de A Pink. 'Debut en Japon con 'NoNoNo' Y 'My My A Pink debutó en Japón con un escaparate el 4 de agosto en Tokio y el 15 de septiembre en Osaka con 6.000 aficionados presentes. Su primer single japonés fue, ''Nonono', incluyendo también una versión en japonés de ''''My My', que fue puesto en libertad el 22 de octubre. Más de 20.000 fans de los informes, se reunieron para los eventos del debut celebradas en tres ciudades japonesas. De septiembre a noviembre de 2014, A Pink recaudó fondos para la Fundación Seungil para construir un hospital para los pacientes con ELA. En noviembre, un club de fans en línea de A Pink superó 100.000 miembros, un hecho poco habitual para un grupo de chicas de Corea. 'Regreso con su Quinto Mini Album 'Pink Luv En noviembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su quinto mini album, ''Pink Luv', así como el video musical de su canción principal, ''''Luv', que fue compuesta por Tiger Shinsadong. La canción fue el primer número 1 en el ranking de A Pink en el Gaón de cartas digitales semanales y mensuales, y Pink Luv encabezó lista de álbumes semanal de Gaon en su primera semana de lanzamiento. A Pink primero interpretó 'Luv' en un escaparate del 20 de noviembre, seguido de un espectáculo de Music Bank el día siguiente, antes del lanzamiento del álbum. El grupo obtuvo el primer lugar en las tres principales de la música coreana durante dos semanas consecutivas, el único grupo de chicas en hacerlo en 2014. Además de la demostración y Music Core, que también ganó la Triple Corona en Inkigayo, que sólo permite tres victorias antes de quitar una canción de la competencia. '2015: Primer concierto en Solitario 'Pink Paradise' y version Japonesa de 'Mr. Chu El 10 de enero de 2015, A Pink se convirtió en el primer grupo en ganar cinco premios consecutivos en Music Core. En el mismo mes, el grupo recibió el "Bonsang Digital" y "Best Performance Female Group" en el 29th Golden Disk Awards en Beijing, "Bonsang" y premios "popularidad" en los Premios de Música de Seúl, "Mejor Grupo Femenino" en la cultura coreana y Entertainment Awards y "Mejor Single de diciembre" en la Tabla de Gaon Premios K-Pop. Su primer concierto en solitario, 'Pink Paradise', se llevó a cabo en Pabellón Olímpico, el Parque Olímpico, el 30 de enero y 31. Los boletos se agotaron en dos minutos después de salir a la venta. A Pink tiene previsto publicar una versión en japonés de "Mr. Chu" el 18 de febrero de 2015, que también contendrá la versión japonesa de "Hush". El 17 de Abril 1thek subió el teaser de su nueva canción ''Promise U', la cual saldra el 19 de Abril. Como se mencionó anteriormente, las chicas estarán lanzando una canción especial para su cuarto aniversario desde su debut, llamado ''''Promise U'. La canción fue lanzada el 19 de abril, el día de su debut en 2011. La última canción 19 de abril, fue escrito por Chorong, y la otra canción por Eunji. 'Regreso con su Segundo Album Completo 'Pink Memory' El día 17 junio de 2015, A cube Entertainment confirmó el regreso de Apink para el 16 de julio de 2015 con su segundo álbum titulado 'Pink Memory'. Esta será la primera reaparición de las chicas en ocho meses después del lanzamiento de su quinto álbum “LUV”, en noviembre pasado. Un representante de su agencia anunció: “Ellas van a regresar con una canción cómoda que se adapte a la imagen pura de A Pink y al verano de julio”. Y añadió: “Ya que sus discos anteriores han tenido tanto éxito, vamos a prestar atención a este álbum también. De muchas maneras, será un álbum perfecto. Por favor esperenlo”. 'Segundo Concierto en solitario 'Pink Island Durante de promocionar ''Remember', se dio a conocer un póster de A Pink, dando a conocer el concierto que darían en Seul, vendiendo 9.000 asientos para sus dos fechas en 20 minutos, 22 y 23 de Agosto, el cual se realizo en el Gimnasio Interior de Jamsil, que es mucho más grande que el Salón Olímpico que albergó su primer concierto. Ellos dijeron: “Puesto que A Pink mostró un increíble poder en venta de entradas para su primer concierto en solitario ‘PINK PARADISE‘, vendiendo todos los asientos, teníamos muchas expectativas para su segundo concierto también. En particular, el segundo concierto en solitario ‘PINK ISLAND‘, se realizará en el Gimnasio Interior de Jamsil, que es mucho más grande que el Salón Olímpico que albergó su primer concierto. Ellas mostrarán una presentación aún más increíble”. El concierto tendrá 120 minutos de duración y las chicas interpretarán sus canciones más exitosas, así como canciones de “Pink MEMORY“, y un asociado a A Cube comentó que están trabajando duro para perfeccionar el concierto. '''2016: Qunto sencillo Japones 'Brand New Days' El 23 de marzo, Apink lanzó su quinto single japones 'Brand New Days', el cual incluye la canción que da nombre al mismo 'Brand New Days', una versión japonesa de 'Yeah', y el instrumental de ambas. 'Brand New Days' es su primera canción original en dicho idioma, ya que todas las demás han sido versiones en japones de canciones que ya han sido lanzadas en Corea. Además, la misma fue utilizada como opening para el anime "Rilu Rilu Fairilu". Quinto aniversario y nuevo sencillo 'The Wave' El 19 de abril se lanzo "The Wave", una canción compuesta por Cho Rong para celebrar su quinto aniversario con todo el potencial que han tenido desde su comienzos. Esta canción se caracteriza por ser tipo balada dedicada a los fans. 'Sexto Single Japones 'Summer Time El 21 de junio, se revelo que lanzarian su nuevo single japones, el cual sera lanzado el 3 de agosto. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px '''De Izquierda a Derecha:' Ha Young, Eun Ji, Bo Mi, Na Eun, Cho Rong y Nam Joo *Cho Rong (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) *Bo Mi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Ji (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Na Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nam Joo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ha Young (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Yoo Kyung (Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) (2011 - 2013) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' Álbum Single DVD Temas para Dramas *''Let Us Just Love tema para Protect the Boss (2011) Temas para Animes *''Brand New Days tema para Rilu Rilu Fairilu (2016) Reality Show *'2016:' Apink's Extreme Adventure *'2015:' Apink Diary II *'2014:' (MBC) APink Show Time *'2013:' Apink Diary I *'2012:' TrendE APink News Temporadas 3 *'2012:' (KBS) Birth of a Family APink con Infinite *'2011:' TrendE APink News Temporadas 1 y 2 *'2011': TrendE APink News Temporadas 1 Programas de TV *'2015: '''MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" cap 192 y 193, capítulo especial desde Saipan. *'2015: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink *'2014: '''SBS "Smile People" Apink *'2014: 'KBS World "2Days & 1 Night: Season 3" Apink *'2014: 'MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" Apink cap 175 *'2014: 'CJB SBS "Oh! My Baby" Apink *'2014: 'KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" Apink *'2014: 'SBS "Running Man" A Pink cap 197 *'2014: 'Arirang "Pops in Seoul" A Pink *'2014: 'KBS "Love Request" Apink *'2014: 'KBS "The Human Condition" A Pink *'2014: 'KBS "Golden Bell Challenge" con Apink *'2014: 'Arirang "After School Club" Apink cap 57 y 127 *'2014: 'MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" A Pink cap 142 *'2014: 'MBC "Infinity Challenge" Apink *'2014: 'MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink *'2013: 'KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" Apink *'2013: 'MBC "Real Men" con Apink *'2013: 'KBS "2 Days & 1 Night" Apink cap 314 *'2013: 'MBC "Idol Star Olympics Championships" Apink *'2012: 'QTV "4Minute Travel Maker" Apink cap 7 y 8 *'2012: 'MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink *'2012: 'KBS "1 vs. 100" A Pink *'2012: 'MBC Every1 "Weekly Idol" cap 25 *'2011: '''MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" A Pink Programas de Radio *(MBC) FM4U Kim Shin Young’s Hope Song at Noon(04.08.2015) *(SBS) PowerFM vixx (03.08.2015) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (22.07.2015) *(SBS) radio100 (18.12.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (10.12.2014) *(1theK) OVEN RADIO (24.11.2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa (15.04.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (13.04.2014) *(SBS) radio100 (24.07.2013) *(SBS) RADIO POWER (17.07.2013) *(MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior(16.07.2013) *(SBS) radio100 (05.01.2012) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2011) Anuncios *Skoolooks (2015 con Siwan) *Peripera (2015 Naeun) *Legion of Heroes (2014) *G9 Mobile Shopping (2014) *M-Limited (2014, Eunji y Naeun) *Skoolooks (2013-2014, con B.A.P) *Peripera (2013-2014, Naeun) *Hazzys (2013, Eunji y Naeun) *Fanta (Eunji y Chorong) *Touch in Sol (2013) *El Sword (2012, videojuego) *Skoolooks (2011-2013, con B2ST / BEAST) *Ceylon NAN(2011, con Kim Yuna) *Cottiny (2011) *LG U+ Telecom (2011) *Converse (2011) *BBQ Chicken (Chorong & Yookyung) Conciertos/Tours * '''Pink Paradise 2015 ** 30 y 31 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall ** 22 Marzo - Singapur - Max Pavilon Singapur Expo ** 30 Mayo - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage * Pink Season Tour Japón 2015 **03 Septiembre - Nagoya - Nagoya International Conference Hall **05 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall **21 Septiembre - Osaka - Grand Cube Osaka **04 Octubre - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall E **12 Octubre - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall *''Pink Island 2015''' **22 y 23 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'Pink Memory: Apink North America Tour 2016' **05 Enero - Vancouver, Canada - Orpheum **06 Enero - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **08 Enero - San Francisco, EEUU - The Regency Ballrom **09 Enero - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia *'2016 Apink: Pink Memory Day In Singapore ' **'02 Abril - Mega Box Convention Centre Conciertos Participativos *K-Pop Festival in Fukuoka 'MBC Korean Music Wave' (31/07/16) *Kpop Dream Concert in Europe (4/04/15) *Donga Sports Award (2/12/14) *Huh Gak's Concert (29/11/14) *Happiness Recharge Music Festival (9/11/14) *Dongseo University Festival (29/10/14) *Yeonsung University Festival (17/10/14) *Gyeongsang University Festival (16/10/14) *2014 Samsung Charity Concert (12/10/14) *Dongmyeong University Festival (8/10/14) *Soongsil University Festival (6/10/14) *Yongin University Festival (2/10/14) *Shanghai Stars Concert (1/10/14) *Kookmin University Festival (29/09/14) *Blooming Festival (29/09/14) *Andong Science University Festival (26/09/14) *Mokwon University Festival (25/09/14) *Woosong University Festival (24/09/14) *Goshin University Festival (23/09/14) *Gunsan University Festival (18/09/14) *Seoul University Festival (17/09/14) *Hoengsung One Mind Festival (5/09/14) *Namseoul University Festival (3/09/14) *SHINZU'I White Concert (8/08/14) *Sudden Attack Mini Concert (29/06/14) *Yonsei University Festival (22/06/14) *2014 Dream Concert (7/06/14) *Youth Goham Concert (20/02/14) *Daejeon Company Association Open Concert (7/12/13) *Pro Baseball Sports Toto Awards (5/12/13) *Busan Healing Concert (27/11/13) *Healing Concert in Gwangju (25/11/13) *G-STAR Game Show in Busan (15/11/13) *Healing Concert (13/11/13) *Kwangwoon University Concert (31/10/13) *Korea Expo 2013 (25/10/13) *WAPOP Live Concert (12/10/13) *Gumi Samsung Chrysanthemum Festival (11/10/13) *Chung Ang University Festival (24/05/13) *Gyeonggi-do Athletic Competition (14/05/13) Premios Curiosidades * El nombre Apink era sólo un nombre temporal pero después de difundirse ampliamente a través de Internet, la agencia decidió usarlo oficialmente. * Apink es el único grupo de su Empresa. * Debutaron el mismo día que lo hizo B1A4 (21 de abril). * Ganaron su primer mutizen el 5 de enero de 2012 con la canción "My My". * Aunque la agencia de Apink no es muy reconocida ellas son muy famosas. *Apink tiene dos pasos de bailes con nombres de animales, el 'Butterfly Dance' en "I Don't Know" y su 'Bunny Bunny Dance' en "It Girl". *El 19 de abril de 2012, Apink lanzó "April 19th", un single especial como regalo para sus fans por su primer aniversario y cuya letra fue escrita por la líder, Park Chorong. * Todas aparecieron en el video musical Mayday de Mario excepto Eunji. * Apink 'es lo que mas se reconoce de A CUBE Entertaiment. *Cuando finalizó la promoción de "'Hush", se publicó una encuesta a través de Mnet para elegir la siguiente canción promocional, los aficionados pudieron elegir entre "Bubibu" y "Cat". Finalmente ganó "Bubibu" con el 87,8 % de los votos. *Yookyung dejó el grupo en abril del 2013 para poder centrarse en sus estudios. *Son cercanas a BEAST, G.NA, BTOB, 4Minute, B1A4, INFINITE. *Antes de su comeback con "NoNoNo", hubo muchos rumores que su agencia integraría a una nueva integrante, pero después de muchos rumores la agencia lo negó y las chicas regresaron como un grupo de 6 integrantes. *Cuando les entregaron el trofeo de Show Champion por el #1 con la canción "NoNoNo", ellas pensaron que era de las olimpiadas en la que ellas estaban participando. *"Secret Garden" fue el séptimo disco mas vendido del 2013 en Corea y en Taiwán ocupó el primer puesto * Todas las miembros de Apink son de A CUBE Entertaiment excepto Eunji que es de CUBE Entertaiment *"Mr. Chu" tuvo un increible exito obteniendo todos los premios en la semana de su comeback. * Fueron las protagonistas del reality show Apink's Showtime de la cadena MBC. * En su primer Showcase en Japón, cerca de alrededor de 50,000 fans japoneses solicitaron entradas para verlas, pero debido al tamaño del recinto solo habia espacio para aproximadamente 2000 fans. * Hicieron una version de la cancion "Mr. Chu" llamada Mr. Ru. * El 22 de octubre debutaron oficialmente en Japón con sus sencillos japoneses de "NoNoNo" y "My My". * Su primer álbum en Japón, el cual consiste de las versiones japonesas de "NoNoNo" y "My My" vendió 32.720 copias tan solo en su primera semana. * Apink ha sido catalogado como uno de los debuts mas fuertes en Japón para una agrupación del K-Pop. * El 18 de febrero del próximo año lanzaran "Mr. Chu" en versión japonés. * "LUV" consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts, consiguiendo un All-Kill. * Apink se ha convertido en el primer y único grupo femenino del 2014 en ganar el número 1 en los programas musicales de los tres canales públicos (SBS, KBS y MBC) durante dos semanas consecutivas. Las chicas mantiene su mejor registro desde su debut, logrando la primera posición con la canción principal del quinto mini álbum del grupo “LUVDE” durante dos semanas consecutivas en“Music Bank”de KBS, “Show! Music Core”de MBC e “Inkigayo”de SBS. * Apink con la canción "LUV" logro ganar 5 veces en el programa de musica "Show! Music Core". Logrando colocarse como el primer grupo femenino y del kpop en ganar 5 veces consecutivas en un programa de música. * "Pink Blossom" 'y '"Pink Luv" '''se colocaron en la posicion 5 y 6 respectivamente de los discos mas vendidos en el 2014 de grupos de chicas. * '''Apink ha ganado por dos años consecutivos la carrera de relevos en los Idols Athletic Championship. * Apink logro el primer lugar en Tower Records Shibuya. * En el ranking de grupos femeninos 2015, Apink regularmente ha interrumpido el ranking. El año pasado, subió dos niveles el “Nivel Socialite” y este año a realizado subida en su posición en el nivel “Estrella Nacional” (2 lugar). Con sus éxitos “'Mr. Chu'” y “'LUV'”. * En el primer dia del lanzamiento del Mv "Remember" 'ya alcanzo 1.000.000 visitas. * Describieron a sus fans masculinos como '''novios protectores, ''debido a que en una foto para su nuevo álbum vestían blusas cortas. Unos fans editaron las fotos para que no pareciera que las camisetas eran cortas, y se las envió pidiendo "que usaran esa en vez de las otras". * Apink‬ consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts, consiguiendo un All-Kill con Remember. * En una entrevista ellas mensionaron que sus fans las tratan como novias. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, A Pink quedo en tercer lugar con el 9.7& (6,334) de los votos con "No No No" *Ganaron la competición de relevos de idol star championship 2016. *Son conocidas como las hadas Idol en Corea. * Es el segundo grupo femenino con más seguidores en su fancafe. *Es el primer y único grupo femenino en tener más de 1,000,000 de seguidodes en la aplicación V App. Enlaces *Apink Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial Apink *Apink Me2day Oficial *Apink Spring *Apink News *Apink Japan Official Blog * Youtube * Apink Weibo Facebook *Apink Facebook Oficial Twitter *Apink *Cho Rong *Bomi *Eun Ji *Na Eun *Nam Joo *Ha Young Instagram * Cho Rong * Eun Ji * Na Eun * Nam Joo Wagle *Cho Rong *Bo Mi *Eun Ji *Na Eun *Nam Joo *Ha Young Galería Apink 01.jpg Apink 02.jpg Apink 03.jpg Apink 04.jpg Apink 05.jpg Apink 06.jpg Apink 07.jpg Apink 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:-MV- Apink(에이핑크) I don't Know(몰라요)|I Don't Know Archivo:A Pink - Wishlist|Wishlist Archivo:A Pink - It Girl|It Girl Archivo:A Pink - My My|My My Archivo:A Pink - Hush|Hush Archivo:A Pink - NoNoNo|NoNoNo Archivo:A Pink - Secret Garden|Secret Garden Archivo:Apink 3rd mini Album Secret Garden 'U YOU' MV|U You 'Colaboraciones' Archivo:BEAST & A Pink - Skinny Baby|BEAST & Apink - Skinny Baby Archivo:Beast & A Pink - My Baby|Beast & Apink - My Baby Archivo:MV Official Apink, B.A.P - Mini (미니) Skoolooks (스쿨룩스)|Apink & B.A.P - Mini Skoolooks Japón Apink - NoNoNo (Japanese Ver)|NoNoNo (Japanese Ver.) Apink - Mr. Chu (On Stage) (Japanese Ver)|Mr. Chu (Japanese Ver.) Apink - LUV (Japanese Ver)|LUV (Japanese Ver.) Apink - Sunday Monday (Japanese Ver)|Sunday Monday (Japanese Ver.) Apink - Brand New Days|Brand New Days Apink - Brand New Days (Dance Ver)|Brand New Days (Dance Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:Plan A Entertainment